L'Ange de la Nuit
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Peu de temps après la mort de Thomas Merlyn, Dinah Laurel Lance se découvre plus proche de son père qu'elle ne le pensait. Ainsi, tout comme lui quelques années auparavant, elle n'hésite pas à pousser certaines limites, quitte à se mettre en danger. Ce n'est pas sans compter sur la présence de sa sœur Sara, tapie dans l'ombre de Starling City, pour veiller sur elle.


**Titre: **L'Ange de la Nuit.  
**Fandom:** Arrow.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à the CW Television Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Laurel, Sara et Quentin Lance.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante de drogues médicamenteuses, mêlées à de l'alcool.  
**Nombre de mots:** 970.  
**Résumé: **Peu de temps après la mort de Thomas Merlyn, Dinah Laurel Lance se découvre plus proche de son père qu'elle ne le pensait. Ainsi, tout comme lui quelques années auparavant, elle n'hésite pas à pousser certaines limites, quitte à se mettre en danger. Ce n'est pas sans compter sur la présence de sa sœur Sara, tapie dans l'ombre de Starling City, pour veiller sur elle.

* * *

Pendant de très nombreuses années, Dinah Laurel Lance n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de blâmer furieusement son père pour ses sérieux problèmes d'alcool. Selon elle, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de lui adresser des marques de profond respect en raison de sa bienheureuse éducation, il avait fini par l'abandonner au profit de son incommensurable tristesse comme si, finalement, elle n'avait, à ses yeux, pas la moindre importance. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait. Et pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas tout à fait arrangé avec les années. Bien que son père lui donnait souvent le sentiment de vouloir à tout prix réparer ses erreurs passées, Laurel, blessée au plus profond de son âme, peinait lourdement à lui accorder sa confiance. Car certes, il avait agi ainsi parce que Sara avait malencontreusement quitté ce monde à la suite d'un tragique naufrage mais ce n'était définitivement pas une raison pour qu'il se mît à délaisser aussi aisément son autre fille, qu'il osait pourtant appeler: « sa vie ».

À cause de ses blessures internes, il arrivait bien souvent à Laurel de se surprendre à porter de sérieuses rancœurs à l'égard de son père. Car elle aussi avait énormément souffert de la perte de Sara, d'autant plus que cela avait provoqué le départ précipité de sa mère vers des contrées lointaines. C'était toutefois en partie à cause de toute cette histoire qu'elle avait fini par mettre ses émotions personnelles de côté afin de mieux supporter celles, débordantes, de son père. De ce fait, malgré son jeune âge au moment des faits, elle avait maintes et maintes fois été forcée de se montrer aussi froide que la glace pour mieux couvrir les erreurs plus ou moins monumentales de Lance _Senior_. Et pourtant, malgré tous les reproches que, par amour pour lui, elle avait choisi de garder tout au fond de son esprit meurtri, aujourd'hui elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Car aujourd'hui, elle était à sa place.

Chaque soir, tout comme lui avait longtemps fait la tournée des bars, elle prenait une pilule pour s'endormir. Une pilule pour ne pas rêver de Thomas Merlyn. Une pilule pour ne pas se souvenir de son amour pour lui, ni même de la force avec laquelle elle avait fini par le trahir dans les bras de son ex-petit-ami, Oliver Queen. Une pilule pour effacer toutes les traces de culpabilité qui, chaque jour que Dieu faisait, rongeaient un peu plus son cœur brisé. Car parfois, Laurel regrettait de ne pas avoir perdu la vie dans cet incendie à la place de Thomas. Il était un homme si merveilleux, en dépit de sa sulfureuse réputation, qu'il lui arrivait bien souvent de se demander si elle était réellement digne d'un tel sacrifice. Car si Thomas était mort au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il avait pris la sordide décision de donner sa vie pour elle. Elle, cette pauvre jeune femme insipide dont les seules bonnes actions demeuraient sans doute dans le fait de briller comme personne dans les branches multiples de son métier. Ainsi, même si elle savait parfaitement que cela revenait à faire en sorte que la mort de Thomas était vaine, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: le rejoindre au plus vite. Après tout, pourquoi diable devait-elle rester en vie, alors que, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle semblait perdre au compte goutte toutes les personnes qu'elle appréciait?

Vivement troublée par les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient toute entière, elle saisit une bouteille pleine de Scotch Whisky de marque afin de mieux faire passer les pilules déjà consommées. Non contente de n'avoir absorbé que quatre ridicules petites pilules, elle déversa le contenu du boîtier en plastique orange dans sa main droite avant de prendre sans réfléchir les comprimés d'une traite, en faisant bien attention de les faire une nouvelle fois passer avec l'amère liqueur irlandaise. Ce faisant, elle fut rapidement saisie de vertiges qui, après l'avoir forcée à se clouer au sol, la poussèrent tout bonnement à perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout semblait flou autour d'elle.

– Laurel?!, s'exclama brusquement une voix, étrangement familière. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?, ajouta la voix qui, en se penchant au-dessus du corps immobile de la jeune femme, révéla appartenir à une merveilleuse créature féminine, aussi floue que l'appartement tout entier – même si visiblement surmontée d'une magnifique chevelure blonde aux reflets dorés.

Prenant nerveusement le pouls de la jeune femme, la créature fit comprendre à Laurel qu'elle tenait à elle en raison des tremblements incessants qui saisissaient ses mains à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient en contact avec sa peau douce. Cependant, Laurel se sentait incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage masqué. Sauf un. Sara Lance.

Soudain épuisée par sa prise de médicaments mais aussi par sa vive impression de se retrouver face au fantôme de sa sœur disparue, Laurel perdit à nouveau connaissance.

•  
• •

Elle se réveilla à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, persuadée que toute cette histoire autour de sa regrettée jeune sœur n'était jamais qu'une hallucination liée aux effets secondaires de sa prise abondante de médicaments. De ce fait, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'évoquer ce sujet plutôt délicat auprès de son pauvre père, venu lui tenir compagnie pendant presque toute la durée de son hospitalisation. Car il était, les yeux tâchés de lourdes cernes noires comme la braise, à tenir passionnément sa main dans l'espoir de la sentir bouger sous ses doigts.

Et pourtant, tarie quelque part dans l'obscurité de la nuit de Starling City, Sara savait bien que tout cela avait véritablement eu lieu. Même si elle avait mis en danger sa couverture qui ne consistait qu'à vivre sous les traits de _Black Canary_, elle se sentait fière d'avoir secouru sa sœur, en espérant que, maintenant au courant de la situation réelle de Laurel, Quentin allait prendre la relève en la protégeant d'elle-même, comme tout bon père.


End file.
